Itači Učiha
Itači Učiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) je bio član Sela Lišća i Učiha klana. Postao je međunarodni kriminalac, nakon što je počinio masakr svog klana, štedeći svog mlađeg brata, Saskea. Međunarodna kriminalna organizacija je bila pod imenom Akacki, njegova aktivnost u organizaciji ga dovodi do čestih sukoba sa Konohom i njenim nindžama - uključujući i Saskea, koji traži osvetu roditelja i klana. Nakon njegoveitachijuItačijevi motivi su otkriveni što je dovodilo u komplikacije za zamisliti, činilo se da su njegovi postupci uvek bili samo u interesu svog brata i sela, ostaćuji lojalni Šinobi Sela Lišća.Nakon njegove smrti Sasuke budi mangekyo sharingan i u 4shinobi ratu daje vise razumevanja itachiju Pozadina Itači je stariji sin vođe Učiha klana. Od malena je pokazao velike sposobnosti, bio je najbolji iz svoje generacije, genije nad svima drugima. Itačija i njegovo razmišljanja je malo ko mogao da shvati. Kada je imao samo četiri godine doživeo je velike traume, zbog Trećeg šinobi rata i žrtava koje je on doneo. Itači je dosta vremena proveo izučavajući spise Sela lišća, koje su za sobom ostavili preci. Itači je prikazan tokom Napada Devetorepe lisice na selo i tada se brinuo o svom mlađem bratu. U sedmoj godini kada je maturirao na akademiji, Itači je razmišljao kao hokage, Šaringanom je ovladao u osmoj godini, postao čunin u desetoj i postao kapetan ANBU jedinica sa trinaest godina. Itači je bio dosta hvaljen od svog oca, koji je često nenamerno zaboravljao na Saskea, jer je bio preokupiran Itačijem, pošto je on trebalo da ga nasledi. Učiha klan se spremao da izvrši udar u selu, a seoske vodje izuzev Trećeg hokagea su želela da uklone pretnju. Danzo se tajno susreće sa Itačijem i ucenjuje ga, govoreći mu da može da ubije svoj klan a on će za uzvrat poštedeti njegovog mlađeg brata, ili da ostane na strani klana i da zajedno sa njim bude uništen. Za vreme kada je Šisui bio angažovan da špijunira Itačija, njih dvojica su razgovarali kod Naka reke, i već tada je Danzo uzeo jedno Šisuieovo oko. Šisui svoje drugo oko daje Itačiju da bi ovaj mogao da dobije Večni mangekjo šaringan. Posle ovoga Itači se sreće sa Tobijem koga moli da poštedi selo i njegovog mlađeg brata, a zauzvrat pomoći će mu da uništi Učiha klan koji ga je napustio. Itači ubija sve članove klana izuzev Saskea i napušta selo, moli Trećeg hokagea pa čuva Saskea od Danza i potom se pridružuje Akackiju, kao špijun. Po izlasku iz sela Danzo salje svoje ljude da ubiju Itacija ali ih Itaci savladava svojim gendzicuom i potom ubija.U Akacukiju biva smaren sa Duzom Bivom.On i Đuzo su zajedno uradili nekoliko misija i sve su bile uspesne.Prvo su presreli neku kociju i sve ih pobili,zatim su srusili most i na kraju su ubili feudalnog vladara Zemlje Vode i njegove ljude.Po napustanju Zemlje Vode,Itaci i Đuzo bivaju napadnuti od strane Cetvrtog Mizukagea i njegovih nindzi.Itaci i Đuzo lako resavaju nindze i potom stupaju u borbu sa Mizukageom.Mizukage prelazi u stanje repate zveri i tesko ranjava Đuzu.Itaci tada budi svoj Amaterasu i pobedjuje Mizukagea Jaguru i skoro ga ubija,ali Đuzo nazalost umire. Oročimaru pokušava da preuzme Itačijevo telo zbog želje za šaringanom, ali ga Itači savladava gendžicuom i otkida mu desnu ruku. Oročimaru besan napušta Akacki. Kasnije Itači je zajedno sa Sasorijem i Kisameom dobio naređenje da uvede Deidaru u grupu. On je Deidari dao predlog, da ukoliko ga pobedi da obeća da će se pridružiti Akackiju. Itači ga je veoma lako dobio..Itaci,Konan i Kakuzu zajendo regrutuju Hidana u grupu. Ličnost Od samog pojavljivanja Itači je bio veoma tajanstven. Itači je u prošlosti prikazan kao veoma osećajna osoba, iako su do otkrivanja prave istine svi mislili da je on bio vešt glumac. Itači je od malih nogu nastojao da zaštiti Saskea, šta god da se desi.Kao član Akackija on je pokazao veliku samokontrolu svojih emocija. Njegova najveća izneneđena su bila kada je njegov protivnik pokazao veću snagu nego što je on očekivao. On nije imao nikakvu drskost, nikad nikom nije rekao da je moćan i u mnogo navrata je pohvaljivao svoje protivnike. Sposobnosti Itači je maturirao na akademiji kada je imao samo sedam godina, a ovladava šaringanom sa samo 8 godina. Itači je jedan od najjačih nindži svog vremena, pobeđivao je veoma jake nindže kao što su Kakaši i Oročimaru. Uprkos tome što je bio jači od svojih protivnika nikoga nije podcenio i nikad nije uhvaćen spuštenog garda. Tobi je rekao da ne bi smeo da se upušta u borbu sa Itačijem sa njegovom punom snagom. Tokom borbe sa Kakašijem, Asumom i Kurenai, Kakaši je istakao da ne koristi ni polovinu svojin ukupnih sposobnosti. Probuditi šaringan svojoj trinaestoj godini. Oročimaru je tokom razgovora sa Kabutom izjavio : "Da sam se samo dočepao Itačija Učihe i njegovog Šaringana...Sada je prekasno, taj san je mrtav.Itači je sada jači od mene." '' '''Taidžicu' Itačijev taidžicu je na veoma visokom nivou, što je prikazano nekoliko puta tokom mange i animea. Sa lakoćom je pobedio tri iskusna šinobija sa Šaringanom u svom klanu, uspeo je da zaustavi Saskeov Čidori sa jednom rukom u prvom delu, a pod Kabutobom kontrolom je mogao da parira perfektnim džindžurikijima kao što su Kiler Bi i Naruto. Itačijevi refleksi i brzina njegovih znakova ruku je veoma dobra što se vidi iz njegove borbe sa Kakašijem. Nindžicu Itači je bio vrlo vešt u nindžicuu. Kao član Učiha klana mogao je da koristi vatreni stil, a pored njega vodeni i vetroviti stil. Od nindžicua Itači koristi džicu prizivanja kojim može da prizove vrane u borbi. Takođe je mogao da zavara protivnike tako što stvori klona senke koji eksplodira i nanese velike povrede protivniku. Bio je i veoma vešt u šurikendžicuu što je rezultat njegovog napornog treninga. U tome se ogleda njegova preciznost. Mogao je da koristi Džicu Eksplozivnh Klonova. Gendžicu Itači je simbol za moćan gendžicu.On je mogao da stvori iluzije kakve je hteo korišćenjem svog Šaringana. Njegov najjači gendžicu je Cukojomi.Korisnik treba da uhvati ogled protivnika a zatim ga mentalno prebacuje u dimenziju u kojoj on kontroliše vreme i prostor.Ovo je mnogo moćan gendžicu koji ima zadatak da slomi duh protivnika.Cunade je jedina koja je mogla da leči žrtve ove tehnike.Pored toga mogao je da koristi razne vrste demonskih iluzija kao što je npr. zamena ogledala neba i zemlje, kada Itači okreće protivnikov gendžicu protiv njega samog. Takođe, Itači je iskoristio Šisuijev gendžicu Kotoamacukami da se oslobodi Kabutove kontrole.Pored ovih gendžicua treba spomenuti i Izanami kojim je Itači kontrolisao Kabuta i naterao ga da zaustavi tehniku Reanimacije(Edo Tensei). Dojdžicu ]] Itači je mogao da koristi Šaringan i Mangekjo Šaringan(s obzirom da je bio član Učiha klana). Itači se smatra jednim od najvećih korisnika ovog dojdžicua jer je ovladao svim nejgovim moćima.Sem što je koristio Cukojomi i druge gendžicue, Itači je mogao da koristi i Amaterasu. Amaterasuom je mogao da stvori crne plamenove koji su mogli da progore skoro bilo šta(nap. Džerajinu kamenu žabu sa planine Mijaboku). Pošto je ovladao i Cukojomijem i Amaterasuom mogao je da koristi i Susano koji je doveo na njegov kompletan oblik.Njegov Susano je vrlo moćan jer poseduje Tocuka mač kojim može i da zapečati ljude.Pored Tocuka mača poseduje i Jata ogledalo koje je u stvari štit pa su onda Jata i Tocuka kao štit i mač. Itačijev Susano je jači od Saskeovog(kada Saske dobije večni Mangekjo Šaringan njegov onda postaje malo jači).Međutim jedini problem je bio to što je Itači imao malu količinu čakre.U prvom delu je mogao da koristi Mangekjo Šaringan 3 puta na dan sa pauzama između korišćenja.Čak i kad bi aktivirao svoj kompletan Susano ne bi mogao dugo da ga održava i zato je u borbi sa Saskeom umro pre kraja borbe(zbog iscrpljenosti i isceđene čakre).Kad god bi koristio Mangekjo Šaringan rizikovao bi oštećenje vida i zamaranje očiju.Kisame je jednom prilikom izjavio: "Ovo je tek prva borba a ti si već rizikovao prenaprezanje svojih očiju.Znaš koliko je to opasno!" '' Pregled priče ''Prvi deo Posle Oročimaruove invazije na Konohu, Itači se pojavljuje u Konohi zajedno sa Kisameom sa zadatkom da uhvati Devetorepu lisicu koja se nalazi u Narutu, njegov pravi cilj je bio da upozori Danza da je i dalje živ i da ne sme da dira Saskea. Kakaši ih primećuje i počinje da sumnja, pa šalje Kurenai i Asumu da ispitaju situaciju. Oni otpočinju borbu, a posle izvesnog vremena i Kakaši ulazi u nju. Itači na Kakašiju koristi svoj Mangekjo Šaringan i posle samo jedne sekunde baca Kakašija na kolena. Kada je otkrio da Kakaši ima neka saznanja o Akackiju i njihovom planu pokušava da ga povede sa sobom, ali se tada pojavljuje Gai i Itači i Kisame se povlače. Itači potom nalazi Naruta, ali saznaje da je Džeraja sa njim i odlučuje da udalji Džeraju od borbe, jer bi on mogao da zada velike probleme. Kasnije Itači se sreće sa Narutom i govori mu da pođe sa njima, ali se u tom trenutku pojavljuje Saske, koji želi da osveti svoju porodicu. U međuvremenu se i Džeraja pojavljuje, a Saske pokušava da napadne Itačija, ali ga on bez imalo muke savladava.Tada Itači prvi put koristi Amaterasu. Drugi deo U drugom delu dok Akacki pokušava da zapečati Šukakua, Pejn šalje Juru i Mukadea koji su dobili neke moći Itačija i Kisamea da zaustave nindže koje dolaze iz sela lista. Itačijev klon se bori sa timom sedam i oni ga pobeđuju. Nakon što je Kisame ulovio džindžurikija četvorepe zveri, njih dvojica idu da zapečate Četvorepog zajedno sa ostatkom Akackija i tamo saznaje da je Saske ubio Oročimarua. Kasnije mu Zetsu saopštava da je Saske ubio i Deidaru, Itači odlučuje da sačeka Saskea da bi se njih dvojica borili. Znajuči da je njegov kraj blizu, Itači je poslao svoju senku klona da se sretne sa Narutom. Itači je u Naruta ubacio vranu, pritom mu davši neke od svojim moći. Nakon razgovora sa Narutom, Saske se pojavljuje i njih dvojica započinju prvo razgovor, a potom i borbu. Tokom njihove borbe, Itači iz Saskea vadi ostatke Oročimarua i posle toga umire zbog iscedjenja cakre . Itači se pojavljuje u pripremama pred rat, kada ga Kabuto poziva da bi uplašio Tobija. Itači ponovo stupa na scenu u četvrtom šinobi ratu, kada je po Kabutovom naređenu zajedno sa Nagatom poslat da uhvati Kiler Bia i Naruta. Njih dvojica pronalaze Bia i Naruta i potom stupaju u borbu. Itači iz Naruta vadi vranu koju je prethodno u njega ubacio i koristi poseban gendžicu (Kotoamatcuki) da se oslobodi Kabutove kontrole. Potom zajedno sa Narutom i Biem pobeđuje Nagata i pečati ga svojim Totsuka mačem. On otkriva Narutu istinu o njegovom najboljem prijatelju Šisuiu i potom pali vranu koju je izvadio iz Naruta (Vrana je imala Mangekjo Šaringan koji je pripadao Šisuiu i tehnika Kotoamatcuki je tehnika koju je Šisui kreirao). On šalje Naruta da se suoči sa Tobijem dok se on pozabavi Kabutom. Na putu do Kabuta on sreće Saskea, koji ga spopada sa brdom pitanja, ali ga on svojom tehnikom ostavlja iza sebe i ide da se suoči sa Kabutom. Kada mu Kabuto saopšti da se Edo Tensei ne može zaustaviti tako lako, Itači govori da neće ići sve kako je planirao. Potom Saske dolazi do njih dvojice, i otpočinju borbu sa Kabutom. U dugoj borbi, Itači uspeva da uhvati Kabuta u gendžicu Učiha klana (Izanami) i da zaustavi Edo Tensei. Samim zaustavljanjem Edo Tenseija Itači takođe nestaje, ali pre toga Saskeu pomoću Šaringana prikazuje istinu oko svoje uloge u masakru klana. Zanimljivosti *Ime "Itači" znači "lasica", dok ime njegove porodice, "Učiha" je drugi način za izgovaranje "Učiva" (団扇, papirna lepeza), što je zapravo simbol Učiha klana. Učiva može koristiti da bi se rasplamsao plamen, čineći plamen toplijim — imajući u vidu da je Učiha klan korisnika Vatrenog stila. *Itači je je jedan od retkih koji je znao ko su Narutu otac i majka. *Čitav slučaj oko Učiha masakra i Itačijeve uloge je prilično zbunjujući, s obzirom da je Itačiju koji je u početku prikazan kao hladnokrvni ubica u drugom delu mange i anime dodeljena uloga pozitivnog lika, uz objašnjenje da je izvršio masakr zbog trauma koje je doživeo kao dete tokom rata. Takođe se ne zna sa sigurnošću da li je tvorac mange imao od početka nameru da Itačija prikaže kao pozitivnog lika koji nosi teret zlikovca ili je to učinjeno iz razloga produženja priče. * Itači je sušta suprotnost Oročimaruu.On je poštovao svoje protivnike za razliku od Oročimarua koji ih je podcenjivao i omalovažavao. * Itači je istakao da su njegove specijalnosti u nindža-veštinama gendžicu, Vatreni stil i šurikendžicu. * Po knjizi podataka: ** Itačijev hobi je posećivanje tradicionalnih japanskih kafea. ** Itači želi da se bori sa Saskeom. ** Itačijeva omiljena hrana je kupus i loptice od pirinča sa morskom travom, dok je njegova najmanje omiljena hrana šnicla. Itači je takođe veliki ljubitelj slatkiša. Njegov omiljeni je dango. ** Itači je završio ukupno 340 misija: 53 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 0 A-rank and 1 S-rank. ** Itačijeva omiljena reč je "mir" (平和, heiwa). * Itači je uvek bocnuo čelo svog mlađeg brata, Saskea Učihe, kada su bili mlađi, govoreći: "Oprosti mi, Saske, ponovo sledećeg puta... " (「許せサスケ…また今度だ」, "Yuruse Sasuke… Mata kondo da"). Ovo je upućeno veoma dirljivo sa poslednjim Itačijevim rečima, kada je ponovo bocnuo čelo svog brata i rekao: "Oprosti mi, Saske ... ... završava se ovim" (「許せサスケ……これで最後だ」, "Yuruse Sasuke… …Kore de saigo da"). Category:Likovi Category:Protagonista Category:Anime Likovi Category:Manga Likovi Category:Učiha Klan Category:ANBU Category:Akacki